1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for increasing the number of initiators that can login to a target.
2. Description of the Related Art
A host initiating a command such as a read or write command to a storage device in a network such as a Fibre Channel network may be referred to as an initiator. Similarly, a storage device receiving such a command in a network such as a Fibre Channel network may be referred to as a target.
Many targets allow only a limited number of initiators to login to a target port. As a result, the number of hosts that can be supported is limited.